


Born on the 4th of July

by keepitdreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Birthday, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Fourth of July, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 birthdays Steve shared with someone he loved<br/>(+1 where he was surrounded by people he loved)</p><p>Happy 4th of July! And Happy Birthday Steve!</p><p>(See the notes of each chapter for pairing. All chapters can be read alone or skipped if any of the pairings are not to your taste)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tastes like Summer

**Author's Note:**

> It's the 4th of July, so I decided to write about 5 (+1) of Steve's birthdays.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-serum Steve Rogers, 30's, secret Steve/Bucky, teenagers

_“_ _Pssst. Stevie!”_

Steve looked up from the sketch of a flower he'd been working on in the sketchbook his parents had saved for his birthday. Times were tough, but they had enough to get him that and a few pencils for drawing so he was more than happy. He'd been curled in the corner of his bed for the better part of the afternoon, intent on making the first work in the book a good one.

_“Stevie!”_

The whispers were definitely coming from just outside his window. A moment later and a light tapping started on the window pane. Steve sighed heavily and very carefully, so as not to smudge, closed the sketchbook before crossing the room and opening the window.

A beat passed in which Steve almost though he had imagined the whispers- it was _ungodly_ hot that day and it wouldn't be the first time a fever gave him auditory hallucinations- before a familiar messy head of hair appeared and Bucky Barnes clambered through the now open window. Once he was in the room, it felt almost claustrophobic, but in a good way, and even hotter than it had been only moments before. Steve steadfastly ignored the flutter he felt at the tan skin that was exposed where Bucky's shirt had ridden up. He quickly averted his eyes and took a steadying breath as Bucky straightened his clothes.

“What are you doing here, Buck? I thought you were grounded.” Steve _knew_ Bucky had been grounded for fighting because he'd been there when Mrs. Barnes had handed down the punishment. And 'grounded' generally meant that he wasn't allowed out, even to see Steve… not that that had ever stopped him before. But still, it was the _principle_ of the thing, and Steve was all about principle.

Bucky just waved away the question with a diverting smile, “What? And miss your birthday fireworks?” He sounded righteously offended like he had never even dreamed of thinking of the possibility of considering that and Steve had to smile. Bucky returned the smile before flopping onto Steve's bed, and Steve really _tried_ not to notice the way he sprawled out, effortlessly handsome. It made Steve's fingers itch for a pencil but now was not the time.

Bucky grinned up at him and Steve made a mental reminder to ask Bucky to pose for him soon. He really did need to practice his figures. “It's not everyday a guy turns 15. Put on your shoes, we've got to leave now if we don't want to miss anything.” Bucky waited patiently as Steve slipped on his shoes, then held the window open for him to climb through onto the fire escape.

-

They ended up getting to the park with a good 30 minutes to spare before the sun set and the fireworks started. Bucky had disappeared then reappeared a few minutes later with watermelon slices- from where, Steve wasn't sure, but he had long ago stopped questioning when Bucky showed up with food and/or other necessities. Bucky never gave a straight answer and it was easier just to accept what he was offering. But that was gone, and now they were sitting on a little slope, watching the fireworks crackle overhead. These, Steve decided by the 5th burst, were the _best_ fireworks he'd seen yet, and by the oohs and ahhs of the other viewers, he wasn't the only one to come to that conclusion.

All thoughts of fireworks were brushed from his mind though when Bucky's hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him up till they were both standing. Steve was sure Bucky could feel the way his pulse quickened- and he knew for sure he could hear how fast he was breathing- as he was pulled back, away from the crowd and the fireworks and towards the trees.

Once they were out of sight, Bucky let go of his wrist, and Steve had a half a moment to miss the contact before Bucky maneuvered him so he was sandwiched between a tree and Bucky himself. The bark was rough on his back through his thin shirt, Bucky was hot and solid against him and his hands automatically moved to his back to clutch at his shirt. For a moment, there was only silence between them then _POP_ another firework went off, and Bucky moved.

Bucky's lips were pressed against his own warm and softer than he would have thought and tasting like watermelon and summer and _Bucky..._ and then it was over, far too soon. “Happy birthday Stevie,” Bucky breathed into the space between them, quieter and softer than he normally was. Steve took a breath and committed this moment, lips still tingling, Bucky warm and pressed against him, their breath mingling in the space between them, to memory, because of course, it couldn't ever last longer than this.

 

Another moment, another _POP_ , then Bucky's hand was wrapped around Steve's wrist again, and they were off running for the cotton candy cart- Bucky's treat because it _was_ Steve's birthday after all.


	2. Not the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Steve/Tony or pre-Steve/Tony

It was the first 4th of July, first birthday, since Steve had been unfrozen and this wasn't quite how he had pictured spending it. He would have been content to stay home in his new apartment, maybe go up to the roof and watch some fireworks if he's felt like it later, but mainly he just wanted to be alone; however, that was simply not in his cards, for Tony had decided to throw a giant 4th of July party and all Avengers who were currently on planet (Steve felt a little envious of Thor who was on Asgard right now) were obligated to attend.

Steve was _not_ enjoying himself. The handful of people he _did_ actually know who were in attendance had already managed to all slip off, and Steve was really, really hating how most of the people he knew were spies who could get away with that kind of thing. Being Captain America meant he couldn't just fade into the background, and being Captain America on the 4 th of July? Forget about it. So Steve was stuck and he didn't like it. He didn't know any of these people, it was _far_ too loud, he can't even get drunk (and he _had_ been trying his hardest), and he might have just offended some reality tv starlet when he didn't know who she was. All in all, a _perfect_ birthday.

He finally managed to duck away from the party and find a side balcony that was deserted because it didn't have a good- or any- view of the fireworks. He was leaning on railing, just looking out at the city and trying his hardest not to _think_ when he heard the door slide open and shut behind him.

“Hey Cap, whatcha doing back here?” Steve turned his head slightly and sure enough, there was Howard's son- he _really_ needed to stop referring to him like that, even in his head, because Howard had apparently been a shit dad and Steve was _not_ going to be the one to open that can of worms, especially now that they were on civil terms for once- Tony, leaning against the door with a glass of- Scotch probably- and looking at him consideringly. Steve shrugged and turned back to inspecting the city below him.

Tony moved from the door and leaned on the railing next to Steve, elbows knocking companionably. “You know, you're missing the fireworks and they've gone through some vast improvements since your day.” Steve just shrugged again.

Tony nodded like he hadn't really been expecting an answer anyway and took a sip from his drink. A moment passed in silence before Tony turned so he was leaning sideways against the railing and facing Steve, seemingly intent on getting an answer that wasn't a shrug from Steve. “So you were _actually_ born on the 4 th of July and that's just _coincidence_ to you being Captain freaking America? I call bullshit. This is just one of those world war 2 patriotic propaganda things, right? You weren't _really_ born today were you?”

Steve smiled and turned, mirroring Tony's position, “Sorry to disappoint what sounds like an interesting conspiracy theory, but this _is_ actually my birthday.”

Tony scoffed and downed the rest of his drink. “So since today actually is your birthday and that party in there is a joint birthday party for you and America, why are you back here and not celebrating?”

Steve hesitated for half a moment as he considered an answer that wasn't 'everyone in there is insane and really is this how you celebrate in the future because it's stupid', because _that_ was sure just to cause an argument that he really wasn't in the mood for at the moment. “This,” Steve gestured to include the city beneath them, the tower they were in, and even Tony himself, “is all still so strange. I guess I just need some more time to adjust before I'm ready for _that._ ” This gesture very pointedly indicated the party, and Steve hoped Tony wouldn't be offended by it.

To Steve's relief, Tony nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I needed a moment to catch my breath myself. I didn't even know you were out here.” Steve seriously doubted that- Jarvis was wired everywhere in the tower and surely would have alerted Tony that the balcony wasn't deserted- but Tony was smiling in a way that said 'maybe I did actually know, maybe I didn't but either way, I don't mind,' and Steve realized he didn't really mind either because Tony, when he wasn't being too conceited and full of himself, was actually pretty good company.

Something Steve recognized but couldn't quite identify flashed in Tony's eyes, and he was about to ask how the host of a party could just wander off without being missed, but then Tony was leaning forward and the words never made their way out. Tony's lips were warm and slightly chapped, and his goatee was scratchy but in a surprisingly nice way, and he tasted like Scotch and coconut and metal, which was a little weird but whatever, and he was, quite frankly, an amazing kisser.

Steve didn't even realize he'd been kissing back till after they broke apart. Tony was raising his eyebrows and smiling in a stunned yet satisfied way, and Steve was trying really hard not to think about how the goatee would feel _elsewhere._

“Well, birthday boy, you can't keep hidden back here forever.” Tony threw an arm over Steve's shoulder and jostled him genially. “Let's go catch those fireworks.” And with that, Tony was leading Steve back inside. They stopped just inside the door, and Tony turned to Steve again and kissed his cheek. “Happy birthday.”

 

Then he was off, moving fluidly through the crowd and back into the party rhythm like he'd been made for it. Steve touched his cheek absently as he watched him go. Maybe this _wasn't_ the worst birthday after all.


	3. Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Darcy one time

“Just the man I was looking for!”

Steve looks up from the grill he'd been manning- and, no he does _not_ jump, he doesn't care what Tony claims later and video tapes are _not_ conclusive evidence anyway- and sees Darcy holding out a gift bag with, he notices in amusement, Iron Man on it. Carefully, he slides the burgers onto a plate then turns off the grill before turning back to her, wiping his hands on a dish towel. “How can I help you, Darcy?”

She shakes the bag at him with intent, and he takes it with a smile. “What's this?”

Darcy rolls her eyes, “You have to open it to find out, birthday boy.”

Carefully, Steve unknots the bag's handles and pulls out a… red, white and blue teddy bear. Steve inspects the gift with raised brows, “Teddy bears are a bit childish, don't you think?”

Darcy just shrugs and pulls him into a side hug, “Whatever. Happy birthday Captain.”

-

Later, when most of the other Avengers and company had already wandered off or gone to bed with their significant others, Darcy finds Steve asleep on a couch in the Avengers common area… cuddling the teddy bear. She smirks and moves closer, intent on getting at least one good snapshot of the moment on her phone, but before she can even get her phone out, he wakes up startled. It only take him half a moment to evaluate the situation and immediately looks embarrassed as he realizes he's still clutching the bear.

“Childish, huh?” she asks with a definite amused tone. Oh well, the picture wasn't all that important anyway.

He sits up and runs a hand through his hair sheepishly. “Doesn't mean I don't like it,” he mumbles and Darcy smiles full on as she flops next to him on the couch.

“I have something else for you too.”

Steve looks up curiously, and Darcy leans forward to kiss him. She decides he tastes like America and freedom, and just a little like that nasty Asgardian drink Thor had brought. It takes Steve a moment, but soon enough he's kissing back enthusiastically. Skillfully, without breaking the kiss- which was terrific, really, Darcy wanted to extend a personal and heartfelt thank you to whoever had taught that boy to kiss because _wow-,_ Darcy moves so she's sitting on his lap and things are definitely on their way to more heated.

That's when Darcy pulls back, giving Steve a moment to breathe and get his mind wrapped around what's going on before she speaks. “What I am offering here is a no strings attached, one time only, romp in the hay. I'll give you a moment to decide if that's something you want to take me up on.” She sits back so most of her weight is situated on his knees, steadied by his hands that are still wrapped around her waist. From this position, she can fully appreciate how Steve looks with his hair messy and his lips red and kiss-swollen.

“I-” he manages a moment later after a few deep breaths, “I don't want to take advantage…” But his hands are still on her waist, and he doesn't move away as she leans back in, lips ghosting over his lightly.

“Hmm, that's interesting because I don't want to take advantage either. _I_ , as a legal adult who is not under the influence of any drugs or alcohol, am fully and freely giving you my consent. I want this.” She kisses him chastely for a second, then pulls back for a breathe, “ _But_ that doesn't mean shit if you don't too.” Darcy pulls back again, waiting patiently for a reply.

Steve thinks about this, and his hands continue running absently over her waist. After another moment, his eyes meet hers and he looks determined. “Yes.” He leans forward catching her lips with his own and pulling her in again.


	4. We Don't Need Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established Sam/Steve

Sam was not _afraid_ of fireworks per se, but he did have some residual 'issues' with them, which almost definitely had to do with flying _really fucking close_ to explosions and dodging bullets and the like. So yeah, fireworks, not really his thing. He'd mostly been able to avoid them, ducking out of parties early, soundproofing his apartment, listening to his favorite music on earbuds to drown out the sound, he knew all the tricks and it'd been working great… That is, until he started dating Steve.

The guy was _actually_ born on the 4 th of July and was, quite literally, the most patriotic person Sam had ever met. Which meant Independence Day was not something he could skip this year. It was Steve's birthday and he… had very strong feeling for him (love was still something he wasn't quite comfortable saying yet). Sam wanted him to have an awesome birthday which would include fireworks at the end of the day because he didn't want to deprive Steve of any aspect of the day.

Steve had assured him that nothing would make him happier than just spending the day together, so that's what they did. Their street was having a special 4th of July BBQ/picnic/block party thing, and they were having a great time. Here, they could just be Steve and Sam, not superheroes (after they'd moved in, their neighbors had apparently unanimously decided to ignore the fact they were superheroes and treat them like everyone else, for which they were eternally grateful).

But as the sun started to set and the excitement for the fireworks display grew ever higher, Sam couldn't help getting a little more jittery. But he could do this, he kept reminding himself, this was Steve's birthday and what was the 4th of July without fireworks? He could hold it together tonight for Steve, for Steve to have a perfect- or as close to perfect anyway- birthday.

They were just getting some more beers from their neighbor Randy, who was in a band and was a pretty cool guy, when Steve grabbed his hand. This wasn't unusual, Sam had learned pretty early on that Steve was a very physically affectionate person, but then he was pulling Sam back from the crowd.

“Wha-” Sam started to ask but before he could finish, Steve was pushing him against a wall and kissing him hard. Any and all questions that Sam might have had were forgotten as he returned the kiss. A minute or two later (and really who could keep track of time when kissing Steve?), Sam was thoroughly breathless and more than a little worked up. Then Steve had a hold of his hand again and started pulling him along again; Sam followed dazed, trying to catch his breath

 

-

They're all the way in their building, up the stairs, and in the apartment before Sam can work his mind around what's going on, but by then Steve has him pressed against a wall again and he loses his train of thought for another few minutes. When he can finally breathe and think again, Sam halfheartedly protests- something about wanting Steve to have the perfect birthday and fireworks and… something he can't quite formulate because it is hard to protest when Captain America is shirtless and kissing your neck. Steve just chuckles against his skin and- oh that is divine- what was he saying again?

“Hmm,” Steve murmurs as he carefully nibbles at Sam's earlobe, “well I know what I want for my birthday present.”

“Yeah?” Sam breathes and that's all he can manage because Steve is pulling his shirt off, and his hands are running over Sam's chest, and it is _really_ difficult to discuss anything with Steve when they're both shirtless and pressed against a wall. (And yes, Sam kind of has a thing for Steve pinning him against walls, but honestly who _wouldn't?_ )

“Yeah. I want to stay in,” he starts kissing Sam's collarbone, “and have mind blowing sex,” he kisses down his chest and moves his mouth over a nipple, Sam gasps and Steve pulls back a little with a smile, “with my boyfriend.” He straightens back up and kisses Sam's mouth hard and hungry, and Sam just leans into it. Steve's hands have settled on Sam's waist, while one of Sam's is pressed against Steve's back pulling him closer and the other is tangled through his hair. When they pull apart a moment later, they're both breathless and giddy.

“Well,” Sam manages after a few deep breathes, and he's trying not to focus on how Steve's hand is running over his stomach and tracing the top of his jeans but it is getting increasingly difficult, “happy birthday.” And he's sure he had something better thought up to say, but Steve's breath is hot against his skin and his fingers are deftly undoing Sam's jeans and honestly, how's a guy supposed to think of anything clever when a national icon has them pinned against a wall?

 

Steve laughs; it's a light, joyful, beautiful thing. It's the kind of laugh that demands accompaniment, and Sam doesn't fight it. Foreheads resting against each other, they laugh, breathy and free, and any of Sam's lingering concerns about depriving Steve of fireworks because of his own issues dissipate at once. Then Steve's pulling at Sam's belt loops, leading him backwards into the bedroom, and Sam follows happily. This was quickly becoming his favorite 4th of July ever.


	5. Too Good to be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy/Steve

Peggy's hand is both soft and calloused, gentle and strong, and Steve grips it a little tighter in his own. She looks up at him, lips turning up in a familiar smile she reserves solely for Steve. He smiles back at her before his attention is diverted to the fireworks bursting over the river. They're gorgeous but nowhere near as gorgeous as she is. He tells her as much and she just tilts her head back and laughs, a beautiful thing in and of itself.

Later in the evening, she smiles at him and extends a hand. He takes it automatically and she leads him onto the dance floor. He pulls her close and they move together seamlessly, gliding across the dance floor with ease and grace. He's holding her in his arms and she leans in to kiss him and it's beautiful and perfect and as she pulls back she breathes, “Happy birthday, Steve.”

-

 

When Wanda ends the enchantment, Steve's not quite crying as he says, “Thank you.”


	6. The Best Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team

Tony was sitting at the bar talking loudly with Bruce about some new form of communication device they could outfit for the Hulk _and_ Bruce. Pepper was sitting with them as well, sipping from her martini, nodding, and occasionally throwing out a question or comment to the conversation as she fiddled with her phone.

Sam was teaching Vision how to play Foosball while Thor and Darcy sprawled on the couch next to them, cheering on both teams indiscriminately.

Rhodey, Clint, and Wanda were having some sort of drinking contest that, given neither Clint nor Rhodey remained upright, Wanda was clearly winning.

Pietro, Natasha, and Bucky- and it was Bucky, not the Winter Soldier, Bucky- were playing darts and having an animated conversation in Russian that would occasionally devolve to yelling whenever Pietro would catch one of their darts before it could hit the board, but soon enough they'd be back to talking and laughing.

Jane and Helen Cho had their heads bent over a napkin covered in pencil sketches and were discussing science things that quite frankly went over Steve's head, but hey, they were clearly enjoying themselves.

Steve looked out at his team, his family, and the fireworks popped spectacularly over New York which he could clearly see through the floor to ceiling windows that looked like they'd been designed to showcase fireworks (and knowing Tony, they might have been), and he couldn't help smiling. This, he decided as he made his way back over to Sam (who was huffing in that uniquely Sam way because Vision had just beaten him _again_ ), was the best birthday he could ever have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> These are shorter and not as fleshed out as I'd like but I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
